epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellfire Shotgun
The Hellfire Shotgun is a al gun available for Lance in . Description The Hellfire Shotgun is a red shotgun decorated with some dark geometrical shapes. It is unclear what significance these have. It has a mounted bayonet below the barrel, albeit one that goes a very short distance. The Hellfire Shotgun also boasts a scope, although it is completely useless because shotguns are short range weapons with very low accuracy. This may explain its sizable accuracy boost though. The revolver is largely red metal with some white towards the front. The Hellfire Shotgun provides good boosts to both offences, alongside boosts to and . It counters with Snipe which may trigger its aoe bonus spell. While the Flame Titan tends to be able to dish out higher damage due to its higher (since Lance's Fire skill are all magical), the Hellfire Shotgun's more balanced stats and strong counter can make it a good alternative for a more hybrid build. The Hellfire Shotgun provides resistance to the , and elements. None of these become immunities at level 5. Despite its description suggesting it is a hunting weapon, the Hellfire Shotgun does not have any special bonuses for capturing foes. Found inside a chest in Greenwood Village, the chest is inaccessible as long as Randy's quest is not completed. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 25%20% |lvl3ATK = 35%30% |lvl4ATK = 50%40% |lvl5ATK = 65%50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45%40% |lvl5MAG = 60%50% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 10% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 20% |lvl5ACC = 25% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |BonusSkillPower = 50 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Copper Pipe |item21number = 2 |item31 = Copper Pipe |item31number = 4 |item41 = Lecko Brick |item41number = 1 |item42 = Gunpowder |item42number = 5 |item51 = Lecko Brick |item51number = 3 |item52 = Gunpowder |item52number = 5 |note = Before the v2 update, countered with Flame Shot instead of Snipe, and inflicted Burn instead of Dry (with same chance and stacks). }} * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 65% |lvl5ATK = 85% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Burn+Scorch |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |BonusSkillPower = 120 |BonusSkillChance = (100%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Copper Pipe |item21number = 2 |item31 = Copper Pipe |item31number = 4 |item41 = Lecko Brick |item41number = 1 |item42 = Gunpowder |item42number = 5 |item51 = Lecko Brick |item51number = 3 |item52 = Gunpowder |item52number = 5}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance